


Seeing the Obvious

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha walks out, and the Doctor feels like all the breath's been knocked out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Obvious

Martha walks out, and the Doctor feels like all the breath's been knocked out of him.

He reaches for the controls to set the TARDIS in flight, habit guiding him while his mind's still whirling. He'd been ignoring that uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach since they left the Valiant, hoping it would go away, hoping he was _wrong_. Hoping if he could just talk fast enough, smile hard enough, maybe...

Right now they should be flying off to somewhere warm and beautiful, where no one's ever heard of Harold Saxon or the Master or Toclafane, where no one even thinks of the end of the universe. Instead, the TARDIS is empty, and it's echoed by a dull, hollow ache in his chest, like something's been torn out when he didn't even realize it was there to be lost in the first place. He can't shake the bitter feeling that the universe might be laughing at him, somehow - he only just got her back, and now she's walking out just as he learned to see what's always been in front of his face.


End file.
